hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan Cross
Jordan Cross is a target in the sixth mission of HITMAN™, Club 27. He was assassinated, along with Ken Morgan. Background Celebrated recording artist Jordan Cross is the lead singer and bass player for acclaimed New York based indie rock outfit The Class. The only son of Thomas Cross - one of the world's wealthiest executives - Jordan Cross' childhood was anything but ordinary. Pampered but detached, he grew up behind iron gates. According to his psychologist, Doctor Oscar Lafayette, Cross is a classic case of "affluenza". Cross craves approval, yet stubbornly refuses to let others guide him or tell him what to do. Everything he does is about emancipation from his cold and manipulative patriarch father - about building an empire of his own. Not surprisingly, some of his main lyrical themes are about captivity and rebellion - lashing out against the establishment and the upper class. His friends like to joke that Jordan is "like Bruce Wayne, only he wishes his dad had been shot". Pursuing an artistic career, Cross studied music at the prestigious St. Claremont's School in London and later founded his band The Class in New York, a critically renowned alternative rock band with a huge cross-over main stream potential. For a while it seemed like he would succeed in stepping out of Thomas Cross' shadow. However, one fateful night, Cross' girlfriend Hannah Highmoore fell to her death during a row. According to the authorities, Miss Highmoore's death was a tragic accident. Her parents however, believed it was murder. Most likely the incident was a crime of passion and Jordan Cross would not - could not - allow a momentary mistake to ruin his life and everything he had accomplished. So he turned to the man he despised most. His father. Accident or not, Thomas Cross saw an opportunity to reconnect with his estranged son. He utilized his political influence to put pressure on the NYPD and used his media empire and army of lawyers to spin the accident in his son's favor. When the dust settled, the public saw Hannah Highmoore as an out-of-control party girl and Cross as the grieving boyfriend - which ironically helped propel The Class into the mainstream. Jordan Cross is highly talented and he knows it well. He is cool and confident, but easily turns to arrogance and can be nasty, high-strung and controlling. He is no doubt a great artist, but is dangerously entitled and believes himself to be the center of the universe. Hannah Highmoore's death may have been a crime of passion, but the way Cross used his family's wealth and power to escape punishment was cool and calculated. Jordan Cross thinks the rules don't apply to him. Agent 47 proved him wrong. Trivia *Jordan's final argument with Hannah was somehow recorded on audio, including Jordan calling Dexy for help as soon as he killed Hannah. Dexy falsely promised Jordan she would destroy the recording to help give him closure, and used the recording as blackmail to extort money from Thomas Cross. If Jordan realizes this (by way of Agent 47 playing the file on his laptop for him to hear), his first course of action is to try to call his father for help. Ironically, Thomas was already in the process of paying Dexi off while Jordan was oblivious to her scheme. *The argument between Jordan Cross and Hannah Highmoore which lead to Hannah's death was about Hannah's confrontation to Jordan of his infidelity with an underwear model in an airplane bathroom which Jordan tried to deny. *Prince Tren Po talks to Jordan Cross on the phone in The Showstopper, asking for an original song for his coronation. *Dr. Oscar Lafayette discusses Jordan Cross as a patient he turned around in World of Tomorrow. According to some crew members, Jordan Cross became a heavy drinker during Hannah Highmoore trial and Dr. Oscar Lafayette has set him straight. *Helmut Kruger appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. Coincidentally, Dalia Margolis wanted Helmut to date Jessica Highmoore (Hannah's sister) as part of an IAGO operation. *"Club 27" is a reference to the infamous 27 Club which includes Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain and Amy Winehouse among many other famous musicians who died at age 27 (the mission takes place on Cross' 27th birthday). The surname "Cross" may have even been borrowed from Charles R. Cross, a notable author on the subject of Hendrix, Cobain and the 27 Club. **His name could possibly also be a reference to his voice actor’s name: Jonny Cruz. *His debut album was called "Providence", and much of the lyrics alluded to his troubled relationship with his father. Furthermore, if confronted with the Hannah Highmoore tape, Jordan warns 47 that if he is killed, Thomas Cross will send very dangerous people to find and kill 47. Both of these circumstances imply that Jordan knew about his father's involvement with Providence. *Prior to "Providence", The Class released an EP titled "Soft Currency". *His facial structure, hair, and facial hair resemble that of actor Jared Leto. *If his birthday cake is any indication, Jordan Cross is vegan. *An actor who plays the role of his father, Thomas Cross, can be found in the Freeform Training Mission where you assassinate Kalvin Ritter. Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters